Jems life changing event
by TheDeathlyAngel
Summary: Jem lives with his parents in Shanghai but one day he hears his mothers screams an his fathers shouts. What will he find? What will happen? This is just what happened to Jem before he went to London. The reason he went to London. I might even write Little Jem and Will adventures and how Jem grows up in his point of view!
1. Chapter 1

**Jems life changing event**

**I do not own any of the characters or anything! They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I just had to write this. I love Jem! Ive always thought he deserved to be happy with someone he loves. But I'm a Wessa shipper. So here goes!**

JemsPOV

I heard screaming in the distance, it sounded vaguely like my mother. She must have seen a spider again. I must go and save her! From the spider, Jem thought for the second time that week.

But then he heard crashing and his Mum wasn't in the kitchen. He was young, but not stupid and he was a Shadowhunter.

He grabbed weapons two Seraph blades and a dagger in his belt, he searches the institute. He found nothing, but two places of struggle.

One was in his fathers office the chair was knocked down, papers strewn everywhere. Jem began to panic.

He heard another scream, it was coming from the basement. It was no doubt his mother. Jem walked quietly making sure not to make a sound.

He didn't understand, what could be making his mother scream like that? He was at the stairs to the basement an started to shake, for he heard his father talking in agony, trying to calm his mother down.

The door was open, so Jem peered in. He gasped and whipped his head back. They were both tied to a chair, they looked like they'd been attacked.

Suddenly Jem heard his fathers voice, so he peeked to take a look and he was staring right at him. Jem could just make out the words he mouthed to him, 'Run'.

How could he run? That was his mum and dad! He made the decision and nothing could change his mind. He run towards his parents ready to set them free.

But something knocked him away, he heard his mother scream an his father yell, "Run James!" But it was to late everything went black.

**I know it's really short! But I wanted to leave a cliffy there. Next chapter will be up soon! So please review. I love to hear what you think of my story. Review! And I'll update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to those who reviewed! Greatly appreciated! I'm glad there are some of you who are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

But something knocked him away, he heard his mother scream an his father yell, "Run James!" But it was to late everything went black.

Jem slowly opened his eyes, he didn't know how long he'd been out, he was tied to a chair and across from him were his parents still tied to a chair.

His mother was resting, it didn't look very comfortable. His father had his eyes closed but as soon as Jem moved and his chains rattled, his fathers eyes snapped opened.

"James?" His voice was filled with worry, "Are you okay?"

"I got a bit of a whack on the head, but ill be fine. You? How's mum doing?"

Jems father looked over at his wife, "She's incredible worried about you, but she was exhausted, so I told her to rest." He looked at Jem, "No matter what happens, We love you, okay? More then anything."

"Why are we tied o chairs? Who did this?"

His father took a long and shaky breath, "It's a demon, a Greater Demon. I killed his, well what he calls, brother. His brother was stealing and killing mundane children. But now his after revenge."

"You did the right thing, I love y-"

The door slammed open, and the Greater Demon walked, well slithered was a better word Jem thought, right in front of Jem.

"Wells wellss." Hissed the demon, "Isn't this wonderfulss?" The demon seemed to put a 's' on every word he said, it was quit funny.

The demon turned to Jems father, "Yous killedss mys brother. Nows yous wills payss."

The demon picked up a bowl, that was lying on the floor and and cut across his arm. The blood ran thick and black. The demon smiled.

His father tensed, then the demon came walking towards Jem, "No!" His father screamed, he rattle his chains but they didn't move. "Leave him alone! Do it to me, do what ever you want, just let him go!"

The screams woke his mother, "James! No! No, no, no, no." She started crying.

"Mum! It'll be fi-" The demon punched him in the face, his mother screamed, his father yelled and the demon laughed.

"Opens yours mouthss."

"Go to hell!"

"I'ms alreadys inss it." Then the demon pried Jems mouth open and poured some of the thick liquid down his throat. When the demon pulled the bowl away, Jem started coughing and gagging. The blood ran down his chin, but couldn't help swallowing some of it.

Every time one of them talked the demon would punch them. Jem had lost count how many times the demon made him drink his blood.

He looked at his parents, across from him, they were bloody. There faces etched with worry, sadness, regret, love and it was all for him.

His father had told him a while ago that he had moved from London to run the Shanghai institute because his mother father run it before him. He had never been to his fathers hometown and he kinda wished he had seen it.

Jem got his Asian features from his mother, but the way he did everything was like his father, his pitch black hair from both of his parents.

He smiled at them, it was probably from all the demon blood he had ingested but he didn't care he loved his parents and wanted them to know it was all going to be okay.

His mother let out one chocked sob and his father gave a slight smile, the biggest he could master. Jem fell asleep.

He awoke to being punched in the face. The demon shoved one more gulp of his blood down Jems throat and walked over to his parents.

He choked his brain was so foggy. But he understood what happened when the demon pulled and knife and stuck it in his mothers stomach, she chocked, looked at both her son and her husband and said, "I love you." And died.

"No!" His father yelled, "Stop! Stop, no stop." He started to cry.

"This is whats I'ms goings to do nowss," the demon hissed at Jems father. "I'ms goings to kills you. Buts before yous dies, I justs wanted you to knows. I'ms goings to let yours boy dies a slow and painfuls deathss. Bye byes."

Jems father looked at Jem and said, "I love you son, I'm so sorry!"

Jem smiled, "I love you to."

And the demon killed his father and laughed.

"Haves fun dying a slows and painfuls deaths." And left.

Jem sat there chocking on thick, black, demon blood, staring at his dead parents, and fell asleep.

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! ease review and ill update faster! Sorry about the demon speaking its a little confusing I know! But I felt it was important some how don't know why! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I had written the chapter THEN I accidentally deleted the while thing! Which was so annoying so then I wrote it again. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Jem sat there chocking on thick, black, demon blood, staring at his dead parents, and fell asleep.

Jem came in and out of consciences, he didn't remember much. But he remembered a group of Shadowhunter coming through the basement door.

Carefully, making sure that the demon was truly gone. Some walked over to his parents and said 'Ave etque Vale'.

Some came over to him and carefully unchained him, they carried him out. He was placed inside a carriage with a Silent Brother. He knew they were going to the Bone City.

He didn't know how long he had been at the Bone City. Jem had cried for his parents, for his life at the Shanghai Institute, but he knew he could be we go back there.

The pain to hard, the memories even more so. He was told that try we're trying to cure him, all the demon blood he had ingested was killing him.

But there was no cure. He was dying. They had found a drug that would prolong his life but would not save him. For this drug may be saving him from the demon blood, but it was killing him in a slower and different way.

They had called it 'Yen Fen'. This drug had already turned his eyes silver and t was only a mater of time before all of his hair was silver.

So they were sending him the ye London Institute, where his father grew up. He was lad that he didn't have to go back to the Shanghai Institute but he would miss it dearly.

He was placed on a ship, he slept most of the way not wanting to think to much about it. He watched the calm water.

Jem promised he would stay strong, stay positive for his parents.

He heard the whistle of the ship and realized it was his cue to get off. He grabbed his few positions and departed the ship.

He was told a recently married couple that ran the London institute would meet him at the docs, to escort him to the institute.

Charlotte and Henry Branwell stood there, smiling and talking to eachother. Henry was looking at the ship and that's when he spotted Jem.

He smiled, spoke to his wife, then she looked up, smiled and waved him over.

They were an odd couple Jem thought but weirdly fitting for eachother.

Henry being tall, with his shock of bright red hair, had his arm around Charlotte, who was so tiny, so petite, with her brown hair tied up at the nape of her neck.

He walked calmly over, he was glad he was going to live with such happy people.

*#*#*# Charlottes POV #*#*#*

We had just arrived at the ships docs, waiting for the little boy named James Carstairs.

Charlotte was talking to Henry about it all, and then he reminded her that they were a married couple and she smiled.

Henry looked at the ship and smiled, then he turned to her and said, "Look Lottie, our new resident has arrived."

She looked up and smiled there he was, James Carstairs, she waved him over.

She remembered what the Silent Brothers had told her, this little boy was dying.

But she was still shocked when she saw his black hair flacked with sliver like a man in his sixties, not a boy of ten.

So frail, that he looked like he would blow away in the breeze. Her heart ached for him, she hoped he would become happy here.

*#*#*# Jems POV #*#*#*

I walked slowly over to them, feeling like I was going to fall over.

I stood infront of them. "Hello," Jem said tentatively, "Im James Carstairs." He looked up at them, "But you can call me Jem."

Charlotte smiled softly, "Hello Jem. I'm Charlotte Branwell and this is my husband Henry."

"Call me Henry!" Henry beamed, "Well lets not stand out here all day, shall we? Anthony has the carriage ready, here let me carry that for you." He took Jems small pack of belongings and headed in a direction Jem assumed was the way to the carriage.

"Come on dear," Charlotte said kindly. "There's many people your still to meet." Jem walked after Henry, Charlotte beside him.

(**Anthony is supposed to be Thomas and Cyril's father, sorry I don't know his real name!)**

**please review! It means the world to me. :)**

**guess who will be in next Chapter! Tell me them in a review!**


	4. Eeeehhhh!

**I'm sorry to those who thought this was a chapter! It isn't. I just had to say this otherwise I was going to scream with excitement!**

**if anyone has been on Cassandra Clare Tumblr lately, well they would have realized that she does infact give us snippets of City of Heavenly Fire. **

**CoHF spoilers! Plz don't read on if you don't want to be spoiled by this snippet! **

**Anyway she gave us this:**

** "Clary," Jocelyn said. "I want you to meet Tessa Gray."**

**now I nearly peed myself with excitement. I mean I love CC she is so amazing I love it how all her books are a continuous link! ands it almost made me cry.**

**i can't wait for the fifth and final book of The Mortal Instruments. **

**I know she'll make me cry like she did in The Infernal Devices series. **

**Please tell me what you thought! What feelings you got! And if you are as crazy as I am! Tell me what you think in a review! Please I really want to know how you feel! :) thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying this story. I think this is my favourite out of all the ones I'm writing. I would really like to know what you think. Thank you to those who have reviewed! It means the world to me, it makes me more enthusiastic to write and I update faster! :) and thank you to those who followed or Favourited this story. I would love to know what you thinK, give me some advice! I love it. :D **

**anyway!**

**Enjoy..**

The Branwells were very pleasant people, they were kind and caring and Jem knew he would be happy with them.

Henry got very distracted and Charlotte had said not to worry about it, it was because he loved inventing things. And he always got lost in his mind that was filled with ideas.

Charlotte had told him that there were two Shadowhunter children only a couple a months younger then him, and one of Anthony's sons that was a month older.

Anthony's son Thomas Tanner was human and was granted the sight like his father. One of the Shadowhunters was a girl, her name was Jessamine Lovelace. The other was a boy, named William Herondale.

Jem was glad that he would have friends that same age as him, he just hoped they wouldn't fuss over him or treat him differently.

He was an equal, just because he depended on a drug to live, he didn't want people to feel sorry for him. It would only make him feel sad.

Jem looked out at London, it was very different to Shanghai. Everything looked different, the people, the buildings.

Shanghai was beautiful, but London was a completely different type of beautiful. He was excited to explore the city.

They rocked to a stop, Jem looked up at the huge church in front of him. He loved the institutes they were all so fascinating.

Henry was the first to jump out, "Welcome Jem, to the London Institute!" He held out a hand to help him down.

Jem grabbed his cane and few things and was glad for the helping hand. He steadied himself with his cane once he was on the ground.

He turned to see Henry help Charlotte out. The carriage went off probably to the stables. Jem made a note to meet the horses. Soon. He was quite fond of animals.

They both looked at him, Charlotte said, "Come on, we'll show you around and you can meet the others."

Jem smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

The institute was filled with empty bedrooms, Jem picked the room that was a couple a doors down from Jessamine. The bedroom across from him was empty.

He sighed he was told Williams bedroom was up in the side tower, it was where he wanted to be. Jem didn't comment.

He had already met Charlotte, Henry and Anthony. And he was on his way to the dining room, Charlotte was taking him to meet the others.

When he arrived he realized there was one missing, there was only two people here, a boy that looked like he thought he didn't belong, and a girl that looked intensely bored.

Charlotte sighed loudly and put a light hand on his back, "Jem I would like you to meet Jessamine. Jessamine meet Jem."

" I wish you were a girl, I don't need another boy." She muttered, barely giving eye contact.

"Im sorry to disappoint Miss" She looked up surprised by his kind tone.

"Thomas meet Jem. Jem this is Thomas." Charlotte continued.

"Hello Master Jem."

"Please just call me Jem."

That's when Henry decided to fling himself into the room. "I've got an idea! It's marvelous."

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Then Charlotte said calmly, "What is it Henry?"

"What is what?" Henry replied confused.

Charlotte smiled slightly, "Your idea."

"Oh, yes! Well it concerns our Jem here."

Jem was taken aback, "Me?"

Henry smiled, glad everyone was listening, "Well you see your cane? It doesn't look very dangerous does it? What about if a demon attacks you? You'll need to kill it, won't you? So I've come up with a plan, it's all very complicated."

Jem was curious, "What are you going to do to my cane?"

"Well I'm going to put a retractable knife in the bottom so when you push a certain button it pops out and in. Of course the button will be hidden so the knife doesn't pop out onto your own foot!" Henry chuckled to himself. "May I borrow your cane? I would like to make the additions to it right away!"

"As long as I get it back. In one piece."

"Of course! You can trust me." Jem gave his cane to Henry.

"We still have one more boy for you to meet Jem." Charlotte said, "He might be in the weapons room."

When Jem looked around he realized that everyone had left. Jem walked beside Charlotte to the weapons room, to meet the other boy.

**Was it good? bad? interesting? boring? please! i want to hear what you think in a review. :) I hope I did all the characters justice! Guess who Jem mees in the next chapter! That's right! The one and only William Herondale! **

**If I get reviews ill update faster! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Jem meets Will! Finally!**

**thankyou to those who reviewed! I love ya. You made me smile and update faster. Hope you like this chappy.**

**everything belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

**Enjoy..!**

Charlotte eased open the training room door, Jem couldn't see anything from where he stood, behind Charlotte.

"Will?" Charlotte inquired, "Will, are you in here?"

A muffled grunt was the only response. The door swung all the way open, revealing the wide, high-ceilinged room.

Jem peeked around Charlotte to see in the middle of the room stood William Herondale, a knife held in his right hand.

Will turned his head to look at Charlotte, for he had not seen Jem yet.

"What is it Charlotte?" He snapped. Jem was surprised by his tone. Although the scowl on his face looked like it never went away.

Jem noticed that Will spoke with slight Welsh accent, a roll to his vowels that would have sounded charming, if his tone hadn't of been so sour.

Will drew his sleeve across his forehead as Charlotte moved partway through the doorway, Jem didn't move.

"I've been looking for you for hours," she said with some asperity, but it made no effect on Will. "Didn't you recall what I told you yesterday, that we were welcoming a new arrival to the institute?"

"Oh, I remembered." Will threw the knife. Jem noticed that it stuck outside the circle of the target, and Wills scowl deepening. "I just don't care."

Jem stifled a laugh. Charlotte noticed and looked confused but continued.

"Will, you shall be polite," Charlotte said with a motherly tone, she then pulled him out from behind her and ushered him into the room. "Don't mind him," she said to me, "He's only moody. Will Herondale, may I introduce you to James Carstairs, of the Shanghai Institute."

"Jem," I said. "Everyone calls me Jem." I took another step forward into the room, looking at Will with friendly curiosity. "You can to."

"Well, if everyone calls you that, it's hardly any special favor to me, is it?" Wills tone was acid, for someone so young, he was amazingly capable of unpleasantness. "I think you will find, James Carstairs, that if you keep to yourself and let me alone, it will be the best outcome for both of us."

Jem smiled a little, "I haven't trained since I left Shanghai," I said, "I could use a partner- someone to spar with."

"So could I," said Will. "But I need someone who can keep up with me, not some sickly creature that looks as if he's doddering off to the grave. Although I suppose you might be useful for target practice."

Jem didn't change his expression, he knew that Will knew nothing of his illness. He was trying to push Jem away, with cruelty that was so awfully accurate that Jem didn't react.

"If by 'doddering off to the grave' you mean dying, then I am," I said. "I have about two years more to live, three if I'm lucky, or so they tell me."

Shock was evident on Wills face, his cheeks flushed red. "I..."

Jem walked towards the target painted on the wall, when I reached it, I yanked the knife free from the wood. Then I turned and walked directly up to Will. I was the same height as Will as our eyes meet and held.

"You may use me for target practice if you wish," I said casually. "It seems to me that I have little to fear from such an exercise, as you are not a very good shot."

I turned, took aim, and let the knife fly. It stuck directly into the heart of the target, quivering slightly. "Or," I continued turning back to Will, "You could allow me to teach you. For I am a very good shot."

The hardness of Wills expression slowly dissolved into a tentative uncertainty. "You are not really dying," he said, the oddest tone to his voice, "are you?"

I nodded, "So they tell me."

"I am sorry," Will said.

"No," I said softly. I drew my jacket aside and took a knife from my belt. "Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say you're sorry. Say you'll train with me."

I held the knife out to Will, hilt first. Then after a moment Will reached out and took the knife, his eyes never leaving my face. Hid fingers brushed mine as he took the weapon from me.

"I'll train with you," Will said.

**So thats it folks! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!**

**so what should I with for the next chapter? Should it be a few years later? One of there adventures? How they became Parabatai? Review please! Give me your ideas. :)**

**Well until next time! Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 6

It was dark, if it wasn't for the Sight Rune they had drawn on earlier they would've been tripping over their feet.

Jem heard a laugh and looked up. It was William. He had jumped onto the roof and was running along it.

I went down an alley, climbed onto a dumpster and swung myself up onto the roof. I landed in a crouch, sprung up and ran after Will, Seraph blade gleaming.

**a little snippet of what's to come, events before Clockwork Angel. if you've got any ideas then tell me and I'll write it! Next chapter up in a couple of days! Be ready :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"I watched them both die," I said and looked at the ground. "I was an only child and no relatives, they were my only family. That's why I was sent here, because my father was born here, I had nowhere else to go."

I looked at Will and his expression had softened, "What about you? I know Jessamines parents house was burnt to the ground and they didn't make it out and she had nowhere else to go. Even though she has no desire to be a Shadowhunter, she despises the idea. But what about you?"

Will shielded his emotions, Jem realized that he did it a lot, but less when they were alone together. "Well of course I want to be a Shadowhunter, Ill be the best there ever was!" He sprung up and flung his arms wide, huge grin on his face.

But it faltered when Jem didn't smile, "Why are you here?" I asked gently, "What happened to your family?"

Wills face looked stricken, then he said so quietly I barely heard him, "My sister is dead." He looked at me sadly, "and it was all my fault."

"Will... William I'm so sorry."

I heard a door open, Will hastily covered his emotions, changed the expression on his face.

I looked up, it was Charlotte. "Boys?Its time for bed."

Will got up, barged past Charlotte and left the room. "Goodnight Will!" She sighed, Jem could see how much she tried to please Will, tried to get a smile on that face.

He remembered once when Will had smiled and Charlotte acted like she was on a drug. Will smiling was the thing that made Charlotte the happiest.

She looked at Jem with as much affection as a mother would look at their child. "Jem?" I stood and smiled slightly. "Would you like me to accompany you to your room?"

"If it isn't to much trouble on you, that would be wonderful." I replied.

Charlotte put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Lets go. How was your day?"

"It was fine thankyou, Charlotte. And yours?"

"Taking Jessamine shopping, always brightens my day." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

After a moment she said, "I know that face, is there something you wanted to ask me? Something that's bothering you?"

I looked up into her eyes, "If I'm not being to nosy."

"Yes?"

"What happened to Williams parents?" I asked curiously, "He told me that his sister died and that it was his fault. Is that true?"

"Will is very closed off, guards his emotions. I remember the day he came to me, like it was yesterday. It was dark out and he knocked on the Institute door, and you know what he said to me when I opened it?"

"What?"

"He said, 'I am a Shadowhunter. One of you. You have to let me in, I have nowhere else to go.' I let him in, what else could I do? I'm heart broke for him.

I knew that he was not raised as a Shadowhunter, so it was likely that someone would come looking for that little boy.

It was the next day when a women came to the door and I knew it was Wills mother. Ink black hair and deep blue eyes.

She demanded that I give her child back, so I went to find Will and he was under his bed crying and covering his ears. 'Will?' I said 'Your mother is here, she wants you to come home.'

He said to send her away and I told him that if I sent her away he wouldn't be able to see them again and he said 'good'.

I shut the door on the poor women, she was a sobbing mess, she stayed there for hours.

When she finally left Will came to me tears still running down his face, he held my hand like it was his only life source and he said, 'I know it's against the law, I know. But please Charlotte, please. Tell me if they die.'

I thought it was the oddest request from a ten year old, but I did it. It was the next day I realized who his parents actually were. I felt kinda silly, it had taken me that long.

Edmund and Linette Herondale. Linette came to the Institute many more times and Will would always go to the training room and block Her screams and pleas out.

And then finally she gave up."

I let it all sink in, why was he hiding from his parents? Because of his sister? "Are they dead? His parents."

"No." She looked at me squarely, "I don't want you to repeat that to anyone, you hear me? No one. Especially not Will."

I nodded, that's why Charlotte never gave up on him. She saw the good side of Will, even if it was only once.

"Okay." And that was the last time I talked about Wills family, because I knew that the London Institute residents were a family, even if Will didn't know He was apart of it.

**hope you liked it this is a couple of months after Jem arrived at the Institute. Please review! Tell me what you think. What should the next chapter be about? Give me some ideas. What do you want to happen?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy...**

It was November 10, nearly a year at the London Institute. Jem had no coughing fits for a couple of months now, the Yin fen the Silent Brothers had given him would last two more months.

Jem went down to breakfast, Henry had his face in a gadget that was unknown to Jem. Jessamine looking bored was playing with her food.

Charlotte looked up when he came in, "Good morning Jem. I hope your sleep was restless?"

"Yes, I slept like a log."

"Ready for study?"

"As I'll ever be."

Charlotte laughed, "Well grab something to eat, we'll get straight to it. You got a big day ahead of you." She turned to Jessamine, "Will you be joining us Jessie?"

"A lady should not study. Especially not, demon languages." She let out an exasperated sigh and left the room.

"Well them," Charlotte said. "I'll get the books ready." She looked at Henry longingly and left the room.

Jem sat down and grabbed some toast. He realized that Will was no where to be seen.

"Henry?" Jem inquired.

"Hmm?" He replied distracted.

"Where's William?"

He looked up, "William?"

"William, you know. Black hair, Blue eyes. Sarcastic, rude. The other boy?"

"Ah William." He thought for a moment, "Have no idea. Would you like to see my laboratory?"

Jem was weary, "Will anything explode in my face?"

Henry laughed, "No! It's quite safe."

"Alright then."

Henry's laboratory was down in the basement and it was huge.

Tables everywhere, with tools and gadgets he didn't recognize covering the tables.

Henry explained some of his experiments and inventions with great enthusiasm and happiness.

His happiness was contagious and Jem smiled with him. The basement door opened, it was Charlotte.

"Henry? Henry dear, do you have Jem tied down here, against his will?"

Henry laughed at his wife, "No Lottie. I was just showing him some things."

"Well it's time for your study, Jem dear. Henry can teach you all about his experiments later." Charlotte smiled and walked back through the door.

"Bye Henry." Henry was to engrossed in his gadgets to notice Jems leave.

Normally it would be Charlotte or Henry teaching Will and Jem. But today it was only Jem learning different demon languages.

"Where's Will?" Jem asked Charlotte abruptly.

She looked up from her paper, "He's in a mood, so I don't think he'll be showing his ace today. Although he is always in a mood. "

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jem had finished all his studies and made his way to Wills room.

When he got there he eased the door open. When Will had first showed Jem his room, he was surprised.

It was so tidy, you wouldn't know there was a ten year old boy living in it.

Jem walked into the room to find Will not there. Piles of books covered the shelves and tables, some even on the floor.

Jem sighed, where had Will gone?

It was dark and Jem was tired, he placed his violin in its case, when he heard footsteps.

He looked out his door and saw Wills retreating figure. Going to his room, he supposed. He had fighting gear on.

Jem had checked every nock and cranny for Will, and had found no trace of him. He had not been in the Institute.

Where had Will been all day and most of the night? And why?

**If our as obsessed with TID then you'll know WHY Will was off roaming the streets on November 10! Happy guessing! Tell me why ou thought he was roaming the streets In a review!**

**I really want to hear your guesses.!**


End file.
